


it's been enough time

by kissfortae



Series: loving, leaving, and losing [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sleepy Cuddles, after renjun left, hyuck tries to move on, jaemin is the bestest friend in the world, renjun finally comes back tho, song: about you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissfortae/pseuds/kissfortae
Summary: no matter where he goes, the crumpled up letter with tear stains and pen ink was always in his pocket. it was the last thing he had left of him, even if it brought him nothing but tears. so he kept it in hope that one day when he read it, he wouldn't cry himself to sleep.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: loving, leaving, and losing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001952
Kudos: 19





	it's been enough time

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the song "About You" - FLETCHER. it's a part two in the series, i never intended to make it into a series but after hearing this song i couldn't help it. pls leave comments and kudos!!!

he looked out the window for the umpteenth time that hour and sighed, his chin resting in his palm as he dozed off into another daydream about new york and bagels and happy people. he only snapped out of it when jaemin cleared his throat loudly, sitting down at the table in the corner of the café with both of their drinks. 

"your coffee order is absolute shit hyuck, it's literally just syrup and sugar with a tiny bit of caffeine. and you guys always make fun of my coffee order, pfft." donghyuck smiled and kept went back to looking out the window, this time watching the people walk by on the street. 

he knew jaemin was only trying to cheer him up, these last couple months have been hard on all of them, not just donghyuck. he knows that jaemin worry's himself too much over donghyuck, and no matter what he said or did, jaemin always looked apprehensive. only last month did donghyuck start leaving the dorm for things other then classes, coffee being one. he also knew that his other friends were heart broken when renjun left without saying anything and he knows he should consider himself lucky, he was the only one that got a note, a goodbye. even if on that note, renjun had told him he was leaving because of him. 

jaemin reached out and held one of his hands and smiled. "you're not thinking about him right now, are you?" donghyuck snorted and grabbed his coffee with his free hand, brining it up to his lips and pausing before taking a sip. "i think the real question would be, when am i not thinking about him?" 

"i wonder why he went to new york or where he even got the money. he's been six thousand miles away for five months, i wonder if he's ever planning on coming back." donghyuck frowned at jaemin's words and tried not to think of him coming back. 

renjun coming back would mean seeing him here in this café, working on his assignments, smiling to himself, minding his own business. and while donghyuck has come along way from when he first found the note in the bathroom and broke down crying for hours in the bathtub, he still wasn't ready to see the older boy yet. 

the note. he reaches in his back pocket to pull it out, pulling out his keys along with it. he dropped them on the table, as they felt heavier to him, an extra one dangling on his key chain. the extra key to the dorm room apartment. the one that he didn't need anymore because he wasn't here anymore. 

to everyone else, donghyuck looked tired, miserable, lonely. but he wasn't, he got a solid nine hours of sleep a night, he genuinely smiled at least once a day thanks to jaemin, and he had his best friend everywhere he went. but he understood why they thought those things about him, every time his mind would drift off to renjun, holding him, smiling, sleeping, he knew he would wince, it probably looked like it physically pained him. they would also tell him to move on, it's been enough time and he shouldn't be dwelling still. the past is in the past they say. 

he knew it had been enough time too, to at least get him out of his mind. but it's like he can't think for himself anymore, no matter what he did, he was always thinking of renjun. he never stopped thinking about renjun, even now, on his coffee date with nana, he was tuning out the other boys words and just missing him. he wondered when, how long it'll be before he finally stops thinking of him. 

even with thousands of miles between them, donghyuck can feel renjuns hands, his lips, his smile. he still had a hold on him. 

-

jaemin took him out to new places, hoping to clear his mind for awhile. they took a train down to busan together for spring break and they went to the beach, getting a hotel room together, and basking in each others presence. even with meeting new people everyday, and partying every night, even with cuddling jaemin every morning, and playing volleyball on the beach with strangers every couple days, the memory of renjun never fades. 

after a week of being in busan and letting himself be free of the other boy, he realizes that he's never gonna fully move on or forget him or stop thinking about him without closure, without getting to say all the shit he's been wanting to say for months. maybe only after being able to say all that shit to renjun, would he be able to get rid of the ghost of renjun everywhere he went. 

-

returning to his dorm after spring break felt weird. two weeks of letting himself feel something other than pain, only for him to return to where all his memories with the other boy lived. he sighed, wishing he could just get it over with and move on. 

he pulled out the note in his pocket, unfolding it and letting a tear slip down his face. no matter where he goes, the crumpled up letter with tear stains and pen ink was always in his pocket. it was the last thing he had left of him, even if it brought him nothing but tears. so he kept it in hope that one day when he read it, he wouldn't cry himself to sleep. 

then he pulled out a new folded up piece of paper and unfolded that one, smiling and wiping his tears as he looked over it. he needed closure more than anything, so if writing a note back to renjun, letting all his feelings out, was the only way to do that, so be it. he was tired of feeling nothing but numbness and pain, he wanted to finally let the other go. 

he walked into his dorm room, tossing his bad down immediately and letting out a sigh before he noticed something different. shoes, a pair of sperry's sitting right next to the door. there's only one person he knows that wears sperry's. he turned the corner and there was renjun, sitting on his bed, staring up at him with a waiting expression. 

they both stared at each other for what felt like hours before donghyuck coughed and turned away, trying to collect his thoughts. "what- what are you doing back here, i thought you were finishing your school year out in new york." he asked, trying to steady his shaky voice. 

"i'm back for good, new york was shit. i just got back in this morning and i came here first thing, i needed to just see you i guess. jaemin and jeno won't tell me anything about you whenever we text, i needed to know you were okay." donghyuck felt himself on the verge of tears but he held them in, taking a deep breathe before turning around and smiling. "well you can see i'm fine so you can go now. actually stay however long you like, i'm meeting jaemin and yeri in like ten minutes for lunch so i should probably go anyways. please don't be here when i get back, this isn't your place anymore. also uhm-" he paused and pulled both notes out of his pocket. 

he tried not to look at them, knowing he would cry if he did, he also tried not to look at the other boy, holding in another sob. he reached out and handed both the notes to the boy sitting on his bed with tear stained cheeks. "uhm, yeah, just keep me, and please read the one, it will give me a piece of mind." he looked at the boy one last time before smiling, "nice long sleeve, it's new right? from new york? it fits you really well." 

with that he put on his shoes and leaves, dialing jaemins number to come pick him up at the curb. he sat down on the sidewalk, sobbing into his hand, but this time not over renjun, this time over letting go of renjun for good. he was finally free.


End file.
